


Holo-Worlds: Prologue

by MonochromeLibrary



Series: Holo-Worlds [1]
Category: Hololive
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeLibrary/pseuds/MonochromeLibrary
Summary: This was where it all began.On one single night, underneath the stars.
Series: Holo-Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Holo-Worlds: Prologue

Far into the east, the island country of Japan had always been known for its unique forms of entertainment. One such that travelled across the world was anime: 2D drawings brought to life through animation that held a staggering amount of genres across all ages. Some meant for children; others meant for adults.

The popularity of this genre of animation has also spawned yet another form of entertainment, one aimed mainly at the platform Youtube: Virtual streamers.

Using 2D or 3D anime-styled avatars, people have begun to entertain people on streaming platforms with games, singing or just talking to the audience. Its different take on live streaming has taken the world by storm, resulting in multiple countries also birthing virtual streamers as well. 

However, its origins in Japan have never been forgotten and one of the companies that have cemented its popularity across the waters was called Hololive.

Originally pitched as a virtual idol group, Hololive gave rise to several generations of virtual YouTubers or Vtubers for short. After 4 successful generations on their Japanese branch, the company had garnered fame at a rapid pace globally and in a short time, their talents had become very well known overseas. However, not for being idols, the talents’ popularity was due to their chaotic world, a group of females who were no better than the rest of the common folk who enjoy the genre of anime. Idols by title, but really were just regular people or rather comedians trying to entertain others.

The talents of Hololive were all different races when it came to their avatars: some were human; others were humanoid, like beast girls; the rest were straight-up, angels, demons, elves and some others.

The first of the members was a human girl named Tokino Sora. A young girl who had a dream of becoming an idol since she was little. However, while she wanted to be an idol, she was a big fish in a pond full of little fish. Being the senior of all of the members, many of Sora’s juniors took special care not to let their crazier sides be heavily exposed to her, often trying hard to stay as pure as possible for her image… trying being the keyword.

Though what the members didn’t know was that their senior wasn’t exactly pure herself. Sure she’s done things that would put her purity in question, but she did break one rule of being an idol: she regularly hung out with a boy.

Not just any boy though, this was a boy she was secretly interested in. 

Obviously, this was detrimental to her career as an idol, so she held back a confession for years. However, as time went on and her group’s reputation changed from idols to crazy comedians, due to the members becoming more comfortable in their own skin, Sora thought it was high time she also did something for herself for once. Unfortunately, her step was still a bigger one than the others’ because none of the other talents were dating a guy, if anything they were more or less dating each other.

Yet that didn’t stop the girl from going to her male companion. Even just as friends.

* * *

One late afternoon, after recording with some of the other members of Hololive, Sora was invited by her fellow Vtubers to get some food. However, she quickly apologised and told them she couldn’t since she already had plans for the rest of the day before sprinting off ahead of the others. 

Out in the crowded street, the girl jogged through the many pedestrians, not once stopping her tread, even when waiting to cross she would just jog on the spot. She made her way downtown, to an area lined up with little shops and stopped in front of a chocolate coloured one with a hanging sign that read: “Clockwork Cafe,”.

“I just made it,” she cheered before placing her hand on the doorknob and opening the door.

A small bell rang on the other side alerting the young girl’s arrival to a middle-aged looking man on the counter. He wore a white dress shirt that was topped with a black vest and tie. 

Once his eyes landed on Sora he gave her a small smile before inviting her to the counter. “Sora, glad you could make it.”  
  


“Afternoon boss, am I too late?” the girl asked sheepishly.

“No no, he’s still here,” the boss replied, “you sit down I’ll go fetch him.”

Sora sat on one of the stools by the counter and started to wait. While waiting the girl rested her chin on her hands, while her eyes darted all over the place, taking in the many jars of coffee spread across behind the counter. She would then pan across the cafe, staring at the many different paintings that hung on the walls or the upholstery that were scattered around.

After a few minutes, she heard the doors to the kitchen open and out came a young man with onyx coloured eyes including matching messy black hair. He wore the same uniform as the boss, though the sleeves were rolled up. 

He stared at Sora for a short bit who flashed him a bright smile. Seeing her visage made a small smile creep onto his face also before he positioned himself in front of her. 

“Good job today, the stream was a nice watch,” he commented. He then heard a small rumbling noise come from Sora’s direction. A smirk then came to his face as he stared at the girl. “Hmm? Did it burn you out that much?”

Sora’s blushed a bright pink before yelling at the boy, “Shut up, I haven’t eaten yet okay?”

“I’m sure, stay here I’ll go get you something to eat.” The boy then headed for the kitchen, but before he could reach the door, Sora called out to him.

  
“Rio!” She waited for him to turn back to her before she gave yet another smile. “Thanks for always doing this.”

Rio didn’t respond but he did smile back before entering the kitchen to grab Sora some food.

Left alone once more, Sora quickly fished out her phone from her purse and texted the girls to apologise for declining their invitation then just rushing out. She didn’t want them to get the wrong idea that she was avoiding them.

A small thought then came to her mind. Maybe she could invite the others over to the cafe one day, she’ll get to hang out with both Rio and the girls. Killing two birds with one stone! But she doubted that Rio would even pay any attention to her if he found out that Hololive members were coming to the cafe.

Rio soon returned with a small plate of cake in hand and plopped it in front of Sora. “I hope that’ll get you through.”

“Yeah, it will thank you.” Sora took a small slice with a fork she was provided and plopped the tiny piece into her mouth. A surge of sweetness then rushed through her taste buds, sending a tingle of excitement down her spine.   
  


Seeing her reaction to the food, made the young man in front of her chuckled before asking, “Must be good huh?”

“It’s delicious!” Sora sang, taking yet another slice into her mouth and moaning in bliss.

The boss soon returned and told Rio that once Sora was done eating he could clock out. Though the boy thought the cafe wasn’t closed yet, so the boss explained he had to do something regarding his daughter so he’ll have to close up anyway. With no other choice, the boy just accepted and waited for Sora to finish.

“By the way Sora, didn’t you invite A-chan?” Rio asked, curious as to where the girl’s best friend could be.

“Yeah well, you know her. Stuck in the office again,” Sora replied before chowing down another slice of cake.

Rio couldn’t help but giggle at that comment. “Well, why don’t we treat her to something next time us three are out together.”

* * *

When Sora eventually finished her cake, Rio changed from his uniform and the two set off to home.

It was now dusk, the sun was descending on the horizon while the sky was bathed in a yellow and orange glow. The winds were starting to become chilly, while the once crowded streets were slowly becoming deserted.

The two walked side by side, conversing about their day as well as anything they may have wanted to do in their next meetup. Rio proposed to go to the newly opened music museum since he knew the girl loved music. Although Sora had a different train of thought since she offered that they go to a hot spring.

Almost no time elapsed for her words to register in their heads as the two young adults stopped their tracks.

Rio then mechanically turned to his friend and stared at her dumbfounded, while the girl herself was hiding her now crimson coloured face.

“What did you just say?” he inquired.

“Nothing,” she shot back instantly.

Seeing her tremble from embarrassment only informed Rio that she actually didn’t think about the implications of a man and woman going to a hot spring on their own. Though he wasn’t really surprised since Sora never had such thoughts in the past; if anything she only gained knowledge of perversion after she joined Hololive.

“Let’s think of something else then,” he said, attempting to change the subject. It somewhat worked since the girl just nodded in response.

By the time the two reached the suburban area, most of the sky had now gained multiple scattered stars and the moon itself. 

Wanting to take more time to plan out their trip, the two stopped by at a small park and sat on a bench, stargazing while chatting.

“How about an amusement park?” Rio mused.

“Mmm, we’ve already been to the amusement park,” Sora replied. “What about the aquarium?”

Rio hummed thoughtfully. “Sure but I don’t plan on sticking close to the glass.”

Sora giggled at the boy’s comment, recalling the time he nearly got dragged away by an octopus to its tank. This led to Sora teasing him about it constantly, so visits to the aquarium always meant that Rio would stay as much distance away from the tanks.

Leaving her memories, the girl returned her attention to the night sky which now had what looked to be a hole in the middle of it.

Curious and shocked, the girl tapped the boy next to her who she then directed to look at the sky. Although confused, Rio turned his attention above them where he also spotted the hole, now growing in size. 

“What is that?” the boy asked.

Without warning, the hole then shot out a pillar of light that rushed towards the two. Rio tried to shield Sora, but it was futile when the light just devoured them whole.

* * *

Fluttering eyes soon opened underneath the bright sun. Its glare forcing Rio to reflexively cover his eyes. He quickly shot up to tear his eyes away from the sun, but in doing so he managed to get a good look at his surroundings. 

His orbs nearly shot out of their sockets when he slowly took in the vicinity. Luscious green grass, an array of colourful flowers, a soft breeze that made the flora sway as it brushed against them, and a sun that made the entire place glow like gems. This wasn’t the park.

Rio then heard a few groaning noises next to him, which made him turn to see what it was; the noise was coming from a sleeping Sora.

“Sora.” He shook the girl lightly, hoping to wake her up.

Sora then stirred for a bit, mumbling something inaudibly before her eyes slowly parted. She then sat up and yawned before rubbing some sleep from her eyes. The girl would then go on to look at her surroundings, slowly panning her view across the field. However, since she was still half asleep things didn’t process as quickly as they did for Rio. Her field of view eventually reached the boy next to her who just waited for everything to register. 

“Rio,” she sleepily mumbled, She then took another quick glance at her surroundings before turning back to Rio and tilting her head to the side.

“ _You’ve always been quite the heavy sleeper,”_ Rio thought. He then cupped Sora’s face with one hand and proceeded to use his other hand to flick her forehead.

The girl recoiled from the force but soon sprung back, holding her forehead. “What was that for?!”

“Oh good you’re fully awake,” Rio deadpanned before lifting himself to his feet. 

Sora then took another look around her and was finally shocked to learn that they were no longer in the park. Overwhelmed, she asked Rio where they were, but it’s not like the boy knew either. Even so, he proposed the idea that maybe whatever the pillar of light sent them away from the park. Where to though, was still a mystery.

Deciding it’s best to explore for a bit in hopes to find something, Rio and Sora set off along a nearby dirt road. For a while, everything was quite barren, not a single sign of human life could be found anywhere. 

After some time of just walking for what seemed like hours to them, the two finally heard something other than the wind. 

From behind the sounds of clattering were approaching. Turning around, the two were surprised to see that coming towards them was a cart being towed by horses. 

Not wanting to be run over, Rio pulled Sora to the side and waited for the cart to pass. When it had passed them, the two looked on in wonder of the fact that such technology was still in use, but it did mean that civilization was up ahead. With hope now bestowed upon them, they continue their journey.

Eventually, after some more walking, they reached a hill and not too far into the horizon a small village. 

The two smiled widely at the sight of civilization, but before they could celebrate too much and rush down to the locals, a high pitched shrill roar filled the air, keeping the two in place. 

They looked up and were rendered speechless when, swooping above them with massive bat-like wings attached to two skeletal arms and scales that protruded like spikes, was a wyvern! 

A being of mythological origin.

Before the two were convinced they were no longer in the park, now they were convinced they were no longer on Earth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the prologue of Holo-Worlds, I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Before everyone jumps to the conclusion that this is the first chapter, sorry but this is only a prologue. The actual full-length book won't be out until summer. Sorry, I just wanted to do this because I want to see everyone's initial reaction. 
> 
> It's a slow story and I do apologise for those who prefer quick-paced stories or to anyone who found this unsatisfactory. Nevertheless, I hope it wasn't too boring and that everyone will look forward to the full story.
> 
> Goodbye and I'll see you all whenever.


End file.
